Beating Heart
by DauntlessShadowHunterZ
Summary: AU! Tris Prior's life changes every since a specific incident 3 months ago. Now she is thankful to be here, alive. thankful for her beating heart. Her father has turned abusive towards her ever since that day, but is he really? He had moved them to Chicago where Tris thinks everything is damaged in her life but is she right? Read to find out more! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Beating Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Divergent trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**AN: so this idea has been in my head for a while and I thought, why not give it a shot and see how the first chapter goes and the feedback, I'll try my best to update but I would like for you my dear readers to help in any possible way, if you would. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Chapter 1: New city, new life?**

It has been three months since my father, Andrew Prior, and I Beatrice Prior (preferably Tris) first moved here, to Chicago. We used to live in New York but after a certain incident three months ago, my life changed completely. Everything went down the hill, for me especially.

_Flashback_

It was raining heavily but it was nothing new here in New York as we were in the winter season. My brother and I are 10 months apart in age (he is older than me in 10 months) so we are in the same school year, we both are seniors.  
We had finished our first semester today and mom had come to pick us up to go out for some brunch to celebrate this small occasion, its tradition really. After every end of each semester ever since I remember we have been doing this, but this time I had a bad feeling that something terrible will happen. I was asking my mom (more like nagging) to allow me to sleep over today at my friend Susan's house since it's Christmas break and all, and I promised that we would go Christmas Shopping tomorrow (Christmas was in 2 days and we haven't gotten any chance to do any shopping because mom was busy with work) when suddenly Caleb shouted  
"Mom look out!"_ And then everything went black for me.  
I woke up to the annoying beeping sound and extremely white room, the whiteness of the room is too unbearable that made me close my eyes for a while to my eyes to adjust to the whiteness of the room.  
It took me a moment to remember what happened. Then everything came crashing back into my mind. The gut feeling. The heavy rain. The crash. Then I remember nothing._

I look around and see a nurse walking into the room through the door.  
"Hello dear, you're finally awake. You have been unconscious for the past 2 days. Do you remember anything?" She asks cautiously.

"Mom... Caleb... Where are they?" Is all I manage to croak out  
her eyes grow softer and her expression is grim and sad and all she says "I'm sorry but Natalie Prior and Caleb Prior passed away directly when the car collided with the truck."

Before I can say anything else a doctor comes in and checks my organs and removes my IV tube but I'm numb with shock and pain to register what he is saying. Then dad comes into the room with a cold look on his face and showing no emotion at all, he thrust a bag at me and says  
"Get changed, you're being discharged." With that he leaves closing the door behind him a little too loudly for being in a hospital.

We arrived home after a very tense and uncomfortable car ride. When I get to the house I rush into my room, lock the door and then break down, with everything hitting me suddenly.

A week later, dad and I haven't talked much, he just orders me around the house and if I don't do anything the way he wants, I get hit or slapped or punched. He came into my room a day later saying "pack everything you need we will be moving to Chicago by Wednesday, staying here is too painful for me" and when I protested he punched me badly that it bruised for 2 weeks. And ever since then my life changed.

But it's like it's not him who is beating me, hitting me, because every time after a while he snaps out of this dazed state and jerks back, looking as shocked as ever and would rush out of the room into his study, and then the next day I would find stuff like a piece of jewelry, an iPod, an iPhone (the latest which is 5S), and once I went out to find a black Lamborghini Aventador parked outside of the house! But I never got around to drive it as we moved to Chicago that same day.

Flashback Ends

so here am I, standing in front of Chicago Faction High School, beside my Lamborghini, which I finally rode, dressed in black skinny jeans and black tank top underneath my black sweater. I had taken it a normal thing to wear black ever since the accident. I feel it's my fault that everything happened because I was the one who insisted to go out that day and do our tradition, ignoring my gut feeling, and kept distracting mom from concentrating on the road, so now I'm seeing a therapist named Max (which is against my will, the doctors back in New York recommended I see a therapist and dad found one in Chicago before he changed – before he started beating me-. With a sigh I push away all the negative thoughts and look down at my schedule (which I received via email, seeing I'm starting the second semester a bit later than other students) seeing the words "Dauntless" written at the top middle of it in black bold letters and gazing a bit too long on the word, I think to myself, _I'm not brave nor am I fearless, I don't belong here_. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I look down at my classes.

AP English- Mr. Hanson  
Music - Mrs. Lauren  
Lunch  
Calculus - Mrs. Jeanine Matthews  
Free  
Art - Wu  
Knife throwing/ shooting/ self-defense- Mr. Four Eaton  
Gym- coach Amar

_**Please note that your Home room is with Mr. Four Eaton room #44**_

I frown at the Knife throwing/shooting/ self-defense class but dismiss it quickly when I hear the bell ring signaling the beginning of the school day of the second semester. I walk into home room and turn to the teacher to introduce myself, only to see the eyes that I got lost in them, the bluest eyes ever.

**AN: SO here is my first chapter, please tell me what you think and should I continue it or? Which means don't forget to leave a review please? **


	2. Introductions

**Beating Heart**

**AN: See how lovely am I? 2 chapters in one day! Well I'm doing my best to update for you guys as I will be starting my second semester of my Junior year tomorrow so I might be kinda busy BUT I will do my best to update frequently! Do know that the more you review the faster I can write as it encourages me more and more! So please review. **

**Thanks all to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and in reply to **_**Bettycaramel16118**_

**Wait another chapter (hopefully by tomorrow and things will be clear –I hope- (; ) **

I stare into his deep blue eyes which seemed to hold so much depth and wisdom. I snapped out of my daze when I hear someone clearing their throat. I straighten myself once again and see that it was him who cleared his throat  
"Name?" He asks  
"Tris Prior, moved from New York five days ago with my dad, age 17 soon to be 18. I love sports, I was on the basketball team and the track team back in New York. I play some musical instruments such as guitar, flute, violin and piano, though it has been a while since I last played any instrument so I maybe a little rusty. I love to read, write and draw in my free time but I mostly draw." I replied in one breath, introducing myself to the class.  
"Good, I'm Mr. Four Eaton but call me Four I hate to be called Mr., I'm not that old. Obviously you are in my homeroom and I teach self-defense/ knife throwing / shooting as well as help coach the Track team and Basketball team with coach Amar and coach Zeke," he looked around the room before turing back to look at me "you will be sitting next to Christina. Christina I will assign you to show Tris around the school today, is that clear?"  
I nodded and Christina, a dark skinned girl with black short hair who looked really beautiful waved at me so I knew she is Christina.

After I settled down in my seat and Four took the roll, chatter soon filled the classroom and Christina turned to me  
"Hi I'm Christina."  
"My name is Tris, but you already knew that." I said teasingly while I introduced myself  
Soon people surrounded our table and I looked around with a questioning look engraved on my face  
"My name is Uriah."  
"I'm Will, Chris's boyfriend." Said a boy with white skin while putting an arm around Christina  
"I'm Marlene, Uri's girlfriend."  
"I'm Lynn." Said a girl with a shaved head  
"I'm Albert but please call me Al." Said a boy with a strong build, which is obvious due to his huge boy. Looking at him made me shrink a bit, I felt so small near him, kind of reminded me of the way I feel when my father beats me.  
The group of friends go into a deep conversation about something they did during vacation while I go into my own world, remembering how badly my dad beat me yesterday night, which I think resulted in a fractured rib on my right side and a very badly bruised back from up to down, only because I forgot to take the trash outside yesterday. It wasn't until I felt someone shaking me that I snapped out of my daze looking up I saw Marlene, hands on my shoulders and Christina's lips moving with eyes filled of concern. I put on my facade and looked at them  
"Sorry I was in my own world, did you say anything?" I asked with a small smile  
"Well, homeroom is over so we wanted to see your schedule to know if you are in any of our classes." Stated Will.  
"Oh, first hour for me is AP English with Mr. Eric." I said  
"You have that with Uriah. Good luck though, I heard that Eric is a really cruel teacher and so strict." Said Chris  
with a sigh we left the classroom and went to our separate ways, while I followed Uriah to AP English.

English was a drag. Chris was right though, Eric didn't allow anyone to utter any word and things went his way. But luckily Uriah and I were partners, and we were going to be for the rest of the year! That was the only thing that kept me comfortable in this class, at least I am partnered up with someone I know and who seemed a cool, caring friend.

Before Eric entered (everybody calls the teachers with their first names except maybe the Calculus, teacher Mrs. Matthews, and Coach Amar.) Uriah and I compared our schedules and he told me I'm in all of his classes and that the rest of the group has Music, Art, Gym, Knife throwing/ shooting/ self-defense and free with us. When the long agonizing hour was finally over, Uriah led me to the music room where we met everyone by the door.

Music was fun, Lauren made us state what instrument we would like to play this semester mostly and/or if we wanted to sing. The class was already divided into groups and the group I'm in consisted of: Chris, Uriah and I. there will be some assignments in groups and some individually, such as our first assignment for the semester. We will have to play/ sing a song that describes what happened in our winter/Christmas break and our feelings about that break. Most of the class played upbeat songs, which meant that they most likely spent the break partying and enjoyed it to the max. When it was my turn, everybody's gaze turned on me, while I swallowed nervously, and a person in the back, whom I learned is called Peter, who was also in my homeroom, said. "Show us what you got New Yorker." Chris and Uriah gave him a death glare, while I only stared at him with an unwavering stare. The music room's door opened and in stepped Four, ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere he went in and sat in the back of the room near Uriah and Christina.

I walked slowly to the front of the room and looked at the various instruments to be played. I didn't know which one to play and as I set my mind hesitantly on the last thing I wanted to play in front of them yet my fingers itched to touch it and my feet led me to it unconsciously.

I sat down on the shiny black seat placed in front of the shiny grand black piano, took a deep breath and started playing and singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

I finished playing and the class was quiet, when all of the sudden a round of applause sounded from all over the room (even Peter). The song provoked too much emotion in me, flashbacks from my last moments with my mother and brother made me tear up and before I broke down in front of the class, I ran outside just as the bell rang, signaling the end of music class and the beginning of lunch. Ignoring the calls of my name from Chris, Uriah and Lauren (our teacher) I ran with all my might, as fast as I could through the crowds of students and out of the school building into the back garden of the school.

I found an old oak tree in one of side of the back garden and sat down with my back leaning on the trunk of the tree and pulled my knees to myself, while resting my chin on them and dried my tears with my sweater's sleeves.

It wasn't until I had calmed down a bit, which was five minutes later, gazing into nothing that I felt someone come and sit beside me.

I turned my head towards the figure and looked in shock as I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after recovering from my shock.

**AN: SO! Who do you think came to sit beside Tris? Christina? Will? Uriah? Marlene? Four? Or… someone else? Tune in to find out!**


	3. Comfort in a specific class?

**AN: I apologize for the delay, I know that I said I'll update by Sunday, but I couldn't so I'm deeply sorry about that. we already started quizzes for the semester! We even have two next week! And a research paper and projects to hand in by the end of the month, busy busy life. Though in the meantime I will do all I can to keep you guys updated. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging every time so don't worry! (; Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent trilogy or the song used. (It's **_**Let me go **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger**_

"What are you doing here?" Was all I managed to get out after I snapped out of my shock.  
"Can't I see if you are ok? You know you ran after that class crying and neither Uriah nor Christina could follow you through the crowds, I'm surprised that you pushed through the crowds and managed it here in less than five minutes." He says with a cocky grin.  
"Is that all? Because if it is you can leave now as you can see I'm fine." I said coldly  
"Obviously, you are not fine especially after running out of class all of the sudden. Why did you?" He says in a softer yet serious tone.  
It has been a while since someone actually cared about me, asked me if I'm fine. I haven't been fine ever since the accident but I'm doing a pretty good job with my facade, acting all free and cheerful to not make anyone suspicious. Or so I thought.  
"It's not any of your business so leave it alone Four." I answered seriously and a bit more harshly than I intended to.  
"Well, if you need to talk, do know that I will listen okay?" He stated while I just nodded.  
I thought that he would leave me alone after that but he didn't leave until five minutes later and I sighed a sigh of relief.  
But my relief was short lived, as Four returned 3 minutes later with two trays in hand. I raised an eyebrow at the trays but he only shrugged and placed one of trays on my lap and sat beside me and all he said was "Eat, you will need it, especially for my class." He smirked at the end of the sentence. "Not as much as you do, old man." I said teasingly. "Old man? How old do you think am I Tris?" He said while rolling his eyes  
"27? 28? 29?" I replied with raised eyebrows.  
"I'm 20 soon to be 21. I was smart enough to graduate early from high school and from university." He said with his signature smirk. "Interesting." Was my reply.  
I shook my head but started eating none the less. I started with the mini hamburger then juice then chocolate cake that was overly DELICIOUS!  
Sitting there beside him helped distract me from my discomfort and pain that I was feeling earlier.  
The bell rang all too soon and I became annoyed because lunch ended so quickly. While I was getting up I felt sudden pain in my ribs from the beating last night and quickly sat back down while clutching my hurt ribs tightly, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain.  
"Tris you alright?" Asked Four In a worried tone and concerned facial features (which surprised me)  
I got up slowly and nodded. It was then that I realized that a Male touched me and I didn't flinch. I have been freezing, going stiff or flinching at any kind of physical contact (specifically from male gender) and Four seemed to realize that because he quickly removed his hands from my back and muttered a quiet "Sorry." I tried to show that it didn't bother me through my facial expressions but I'm not sure if I succeeded by the look on Four's face. We went to class and by now my most hated subjects are Calculus and English! God I don't know whom do I hate more, was it Eric or Mrs. Mathews, but one thing for sure, they are both annoying and controlling more than any other teacher and way too strict. During my free class I wanted to be alone so Christina and the others went to the library to 'study' while I told them that I wanted to look around the school alone. I was walking aimlessly around the school until I reached a door that had a weird sound behind it, like a roaring sound. I went through it and was shocked and amazed to see a chasm, so beautiful and fascinating yet so huge and scary as with one push of the railing, you fall to your death. I shook my head to clear it from any negative thoughts. I have decided that this is one of my favorite places aside from music and art rooms. I stayed there for another 10 minutes before continuing my exploration. I Four's classroom seeing him teaching to Sophomores or something, I smiled slightly to myself. I kept walking around until my feet lead me to the music room, it was empty so I entered and closed the door behind me. I walk quickly to the grand piano in the side of the room, facing the door and sat down while running my fingers above the piano keys. With a small smile I started humming one of my favorite songs and unknowingly started playing the piano.

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

[Chorus]  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

[4x]  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

I heard a clap from in front of me and I quickly snapped my eyes open, startled to who heard me play, for I haven't played any kind of any musical instrument in over a year and a half and now I'm playing with all my heart, and not just once but twice in under 6 hours, something is wrong.  
"That's really good." Said the woman with black hair.  
"Um, thanks." I said shyly.  
"You are the new student that Lauren nor Four could stop talking about?" She asked/stated.  
"Um, yeah that would be me. My name is Tris Prior. And should I be creped out or feel complimented?" I joked, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.  
"Tori Wu, your art teacher. And I would say both." She joked.  
"Pleased to meet you Tori." I said with a small smile.  
"Me too." She said while nodding her head. "Well Tris, I think we should get going to class, I have your class in about," she paused to glance at her watch and at that same exact moment the bell rang signaling end of Free period "now, so let's go  
" she said sheepishly as she started back to the door while I followed behind her. "And Tris?" She said while looking at me over her shoulder. "Yes?" I answered/asked. "I would love to hear you play again. A talent like yours shouldn't be gone to waste, no matter what." She said with a soft smile then slipped out of the door before I could fully process her words.

After getting my stuff from my locker, I headed to Tori's art class. When the class steeled down, she started her instructions.

"I hope that you all had an amazing break and ready for your second semester in your final year of high school. I would like to welcome our new student Tris," She said while nodding her head in my direction. "Your assignment for today is to draw something that means so much to you, something that reminds you of a past event or any kind of drawing that means the world to you. I would like you to start now and be done by the end of class." She stated and everybody went around getting their stuff or asking her for equipment because they didn't have theirs with them today.

I pulled out my sketch pad and started doodling until I had an inspiration. By the end of class I had drawn three black ravens, one for each family member. All too soon, art ended and it was time for the class she was looking forward to yet dreading the most, scared of what is to come.

I walked with the group to Four's class which looked like to be held in a training room or something? I was a bit confused about the room but didn't show it on my face, I kept the small smile on my face ever since my encounter with Tori before art.

"Let's get started shall we?" asked Four as we stood around him. "You will practice your punches and kicks on the punching bags over there for the day and if we have time, two of you will fight each other to demonstrate for your class, now run along." He instructed.

Everybody went to their own punching bags and I stood in front of mines, which was between Uriah and Will, who was beside Christina. I took a deep breath and started punching slowly, not wanting to do as I always do when I practice in the gym every morning before school, well that was in New York ever since three classmates, Drew, Molly, Sam, back in New York a year ago attacked me _because it was a dare_ and they tried to rape me and they almost succeeded. It still haunts me in my nightmares sometimes, if it's not it then it's the nightmare of my mother's and Caleb's deaths, or my dad saying I was a disappointment and him beating me till I fall unconscious.

Ever since then, I go to the gym every morning to get stronger in fighting and defending myself. I was planning to drop by the gym today to register myself as a local member to continue my routine. I smiled at the idea of being in the gym again and punching my frustration out on the punching bags and I started to punch the bag in front of me even harder. I kept punching the bag all class non-stop and almost didn't stop, even when the bell rang, if it wasn't for Uriah holding me back and Marlene standing in between me and the punching bag, looking very worried. I hadn't realized that I while I was punching the bag, I started crying silently. I guess I punched with all I had, let all of my emotions out on the poor punching bag.

"Do you want to-"asked Will, but I interrupted him by shaking my head and saying "I'll be out in a minute, I'll see you in gym." And took a deep breath to calm me and the adrenaline rush that was coursing through my veins. They all looked hesitant to leave and I gave them a small smile to reassure them that I was fine but from the looks on their faces, I guess I failed because they didn't looked reassured at all, but they left nonetheless. I stayed back for a minute or two to calm myself and get control of my emotions before I followed them out of the training room, but was stopped by a voice that I didn't know was there, in fact I thought that I was left all alone.

"Are you alright?" asked Four "because I have never seen someone punch a bag that hard and well, especially for a full hour." He added after a while.

"I'm fine, this is the second time you see me like this and keep asking me if I'm fine, are you stalking me or something?" I asked, avoiding his statement from earlier.

"No well, your group of friends seemed **very concerned **so they asked me to make sure you are alright and that you don't start punching the bag again." He stated in an intimidating tone.

"I told them I won't, geez, plus don't we have another class we need to be at? Especially you Four, as you are also teaching the class with Coach Amar." I said in a teasing tone while making my way out of the training room and heading the gym.

"There you are! I thought you got lost or something." Said coach Amar the moment I stepped into the gym. "Tris Prior, and well kind of, after all I'm still new, coach." I lied smoothly.

"It's alright really, as long as you have a good reason to why you're late and/or a note or something I don't mind and as well as you joined us here safely. " he said grinning while his eyes lingered on my starting to bruise hands, from all the punching.

"Well Tris, I would like to see how fast you are and how well can you play basketball, so you have 10 laps with Christina, Marlene, Myra, Sara. Are you ready?" he continued

"Of course I am." I said with a grin.

"On the count of 3." Said coach.

"1, 2,3!" with his signal, we began running, I was jogging at first but soon enough I ran into a sprint, I ran to get away from all of my worries, I ran to try and forget the day of the accident for once, I ran to forget the shocked look on Caleb's face and Mom's pained one when we were hit. I ran to forget about how my dad beats me, I ran to forget how alcoholic did my dad become, I ran to forget how I feel unsafe even at home, I ran to forget the worry of unadapting to this new life that dad threw on me all of the sudden, I ran with all my might to forget all of my worries, just for this run.


	4. Beatings

**AN: I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY! I WAS SICK FOR THE PAST WEEK AND A HALF AND THEN MY DAD HAD TO TRAVEL TO CHECK UP ON MY MOM WHO JUST UNDERWENT AN OPERATION. Add to this school, exams, projects and blah.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the songs used in this chapter (Road Between by Lucy Hale and Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson!) **

**Chapter 4: Beatings**

I was stopped abruptly when someone held me from the back, stopping my run. I could still feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins while I caught my breath quiet easily. I looked up to see who had held me back and was surprised to see Tori. She smiled at me sadly, like she knew the reason behind my run, the real reason. Her expression was one that of concern, sadness, and I think it was recognition, I'm not sure. She kept me still in her arms, holding me back, afraid that I might sprint into a run anytime soon.

It felt weird, being in a woman's embrace who wasn't my mother, but I found myself enjoying it, letting my walls down, knowing that she won't hurt me or leave me just like my mother did. I think that Tori could fill in my mother's place, but I knew even if she filled it in, no one could replace her place in my heart. I sighed and wiggled in her arms, assuring her silently that it's ok to let me go and that I won't run off again. Tori hesitantly dropped her arms from around me but stayed behind me. I heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I turned my head and threw her a small smile and then walked to the bench.

"Prior! What was that out there?" asked coach.

"I..i…um.." I didn't know what to say, I knew that I disappointed him, that I will never reach the other girls' level.

"That was amazing! You are the best runner that I have ever seen! You bet everyone in your class and everyone that I had ever taught. You certainly made it on the track team that is if you would like to join." He exclaimed excitedly with a sheepish grin at the end.

I looked up at him shocked, all I thought that was he would be mad with me, Four, who I didn't know was there, upon seeing my expression stated. "Tris, your time for the 10 laps is 43 seconds."

I turned my shocked expression to him, only managing "are you serious?"

He and coach nodded eagrley. I then grinned widely and said. "Coach I would love to join the track team if you would have me."

"YES!" he said high-fiving Four then Tori. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but kept grinning nonetheless.

"Well then, you can go shower but be here tomorrow after school for practice. Oh and you certainly made the basketball team too. I saw some of your games that were filmed in your old school and I'm sure I want you on the team." Coach said stopping me in my footsteps

I looked back to him shocked again because only dad and I know of these videos as he was the one who filmed them. I sighed and nodded my head and then started walking to the girls' locker room while gazing at the sky absent mindedly.

I showered and changed into a dark green sweater and black jeans and black boots. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and headed to my car.

On the way there I found myself taking a little detour and found myself in the doorway of one of the music rooms in the school. I looked onto the corridors, making sure they are empty before entering the room.

I didn't bother locking or closing the door behind me as the school was empty and everybody went home. I threw my bag into one corner of the room, but not before making sure that my phone was in my pocket. I walked hurriedly to the grand piano that was sitting in the middle of the room, it's surface looked to be shining brightly under the setting sun's light that was entering through the big window on its left.

I sat down and ran my hand absentmindedly on it, smiling at the soft sound it made. Then I started playing the song that has been stuck in my mind all day with a small smile.

I don't have any answers  
I'm not short on questions anymore  
Still choosing lost causes,  
Defending battles and hopeless wars

With the right heart  
Wrong decision  
Keeps you blinded  
Tunnel vision  
Oh the road to  
Love is paved with good intentions

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

I'm gonna need to borrow patience  
A shot of courage for letting go  
Rent a little wisdom  
Until I can afford my own

With the right heart  
Wrong decision  
Going slower  
Tunnel vision  
Oh the road to  
Love is paved with good intentions

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

And I know it ain't gonna be easy, no  
But I'm a fighter and you can't take that from me, no  
This is just a page in the chapter I'm in

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story

And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the places I've been  
To wherever I'll go  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

I had closed my eyes unconsciously while playing; it was a habit of fine that whenever I got into playing, I would close my eyes. I had felt a presence beside me on the bench when playing, but I thought that I was imagining, up until I opened my eyes and felt someone's eyes on the side of my head.

"You're really good, did you know that?" he said.

"Thanks." Was my curt reply. "Are you stalking me or something?" I added before he could say anything.

"No, but I forgot my car keys in my office and on my way back to the parking lot, I heard the piano and decided to check it out, I wanted to know who was playing after school, because nobody ever did. What can I say? I'm a curious person." He said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hm." Was my only response.

"Play something." He said with a serious expression.

"Why should I Four? I am not your personal entertainer." I scowled

"Because I told you to. Please." He answered right away. Looking at his pleading expression (which was weird considering I never thought that I would see this side of him) I relented with a silent sigh and a small nod and muttered "You owe me something." I said, looking at him directly in the eye. He nodded like a little kid on a sugar rush and said "Anything." I nodded one last time and turned to the piano.

I was hesitant at first, because ever since the accident, I hadn't played one bit and now here I am, playing for a person I know nothing of. _What is happening to me? _Was the only thing running through my mind before I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts, and closed my eyes and started playing, but not before I felt his arms above mine on the piano.

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me that you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay

I opened my eyes to look at Four's expression. It was filled with joy, pride and awe. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I shifted in my seat to look outside the window after a while, only to see that redish orange sky, which made me snap from my happy time. I quickly fished out my phone to look at the time only to curse at myself, I was panicking and that was making Four panic.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said trying to calm me down.

"Time." Was my reply before I jumped up from the bench, found my bag and ran out of the music room to my car.

I slowed down gradually to a stop in front of my car and was searching for my keys in my bag when I felt Four near me, calling my name.

"Tris wait!" he called after me.

"Yes?" I answered still searching for my keys.

"I..um…" he couldn't find the right words to say and that was making me more frusated by the second which made me snap.

"Look, I already am running late. Very late, so if you don't have anything to say, I have to leave." I said unlocking my car wirelessly.

"Well?" I said raising an eyebrow at him after I had thrown my stuff in the passenger side.

"I… can I have your number?" he said embarrassed.

"Um, isn't that illegal or something?" I asked.

"Tris we aren't dating, just acquaintances, there is no harm in that, and if it makes you any better, I promise I won't tell anyone." He said cautiously.

Sighing I held out my hand and handed him my phone. I quickly added my number and handed him back his phone and jumped into my car. "Text me! See you tomorrow." I said as I left the parking lot, I saw him nod through the rearview mirror and wave slightly, making me smile.

10 minutes later I pulled up in front of the house and gathered my bag and was about to enter the house when I noticed my father's red Ferrari in the garage. Sighing I looked at the dark, cloudy sky and entered the house, hoping that this night ends well.

"Where have you been?" he asked as soon as I stepped into the house after I took my coat, shoes and hung my bag by the door.

"School, I was catching up on assignments that I needed to turn in as I came late." I lied, hoping he would fall for the half lie.

"Do you think I am a fool?" he asked. I didn't answer directly, looked around the living room to see what has he been upto and all I saw was beer bottles and broken glasses on the floor.

"ANSWER ME! YOU W****!" he roared.

"No sir, I swear it's the truth." I said quietly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed. "WE HAVEN'T BEEN IN TOWN FOR A WEEK AND YOU ARE ALREADY SCREWING SOME GUY!"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT!" I screamed back. Big mistake, was all I could think of as he slapped me with a huge force that it knocked me down to the floor in an instant.

He started beating me, punching me in my stomach and kicking me in the hips and lower back and abdomen. He then sat down in one of the corners in the room and began drinking again. After a while I tried to sit up and clean his mess, hoping that he won't notice me. Unfortunately he did.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" he yelled in a drunken tone. "To clean up." I said calmly.

"YOU DON'T DESRVE TO CLEAN UP OR DO ANYTHING YOU W****! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO MAKE ME DINNER!" he yelled again while smashing the now empty beer bottle on my head.

I started getting dizzy. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at me while yanking me up by my already inured arm, twisting it and pushing me out of the room.

I didn't think twice about my decision. I took my car keys, phone and sneaked out of the house. I was shaking with pain and cold under the chilly rain, I was bloody and I was 100% sure that I had a consciousness so I couldn't drive. There was no way that I was going back in there so I started walking with no sense of direction.

30 minutes later, I found myself in front of a small café, 24-hour service. I walked in and headed directly to the ladies room, ignoring the sudden wave of vertigo that hit me. I cleaned up as best as I could, but couldn't do anything about the bruise on my cheek or the bruises on my stomach, abdomen as well as my back.

I tried to clean my hair from the broken pieces of glass without touching the bump on my head. I did the best I could and went and ordered some hot chocolate. I sat in the café for 30 minutes, staring blankly at the wall in front of me and drinking my hot chocolate, trying to warm myself a little.

I paid my bill silently and left the café, started to walk home, then decided against it. Knowing he will be even angrier if he knew I was out, and knowing him he won't be asleep yet.

I walked around the block, and found myself again in front of the café. Sighing, I did all what I could think of at the moment. I pulled out my phone, ignored the time and called Four.

It rang 4 times and when I was about to end the call, he picked up, and my breath hitched.

"Hello?" he answered his voice heavy and thick with sleep.

"I…" was all I could say through the nerves and the cold that was eating me slowly.

"Tris?" he asked, immediately, his tone was alert, on guard and had a hint or concern.

"I… yeah, it's me…." I answered slowly.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me at," he said worriedly and paused a moment (most likely looking at the clock, searching for the time) then he continued "2:10 AM"

"Can you pick me up? I promise I'll answer your questions." I said hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to drag him into my mess, but he was the only person that I could trust right now, him and Tori.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?" he asked urgently, while fumbling around.

"75th street, in front of the 24-hour service café near the corner." I replied.

"I'm on my way." He answered and hung up.

Not 10 minutes later, I saw a silver 2014 E-class Mercedes pull up in front of the café and I instantly knew it was Four. I walked slowly to car, opened up the passenger side door, and jumped in. sighing I said

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Tris… What the hell happened to you?" he asked seriously and I gluped.


End file.
